LA
by Malu Chan
Summary: Atores, rivais, sol, praia, Califórnia, surfe e macarrão. .Draco/Harry. .Universo Alternativo. .Projeto Casa da Praia.


**Título: **L.A.

**Autor:** Malu Chan

**Sinopse: **Atores, rivais, sol, praia, Califórnia, surfe e macarrão.

**Ship:** Draco/Harry

**Gênero:** Romance

**Classificação: **K+

**Observação: **Fanfic escrita para a Casa de Praia Pinhônica do fórum 6V. _Música:_ "De Repente, Califórnia" – Lulu Santos.

ATENÇÃO: Essa fic é totalmente UA.

* * *

**L.A.**  
_by Malu Chan_

_Garota eu vou pra Califórnia_  
_Viver a vida sobre as ondas_  
_Vou ser artista de cinema_  
_O meu destino é ser star..._

Ele chegou ao local do teste ligeiramente afobado – estava em cima da hora. Vários olhares viraram para si, imaginando quem seria o intruso espalhafatoso, mas alguns logo perderam o interesse, reconhecendo-o. Outros, talvez por também terem lhe reconhecido, fitaram-no com certa curiosidade por algum tempo, mas depois também desistiram, voltando a se concentrar nos papéis que encenariam logo. Apenas um par de olhos não deixou seu rosto nem por um momento. As íris cinza faiscaram do outro lado da sala, com intensa concentração.

Harry abaixou a cabeça e suspirou, querendo fugir daquele olhar. Draco Malfoy era filho de um grande diretor dali, mas sempre tivera uma intensa rivalidade com Harry, principalmente depois que este ganhara um Oscar e virara o mais novo "queridinho" da mídia e dos diretores. O loiro era um ótimo ator, mas perdera vários papéis importantes para Harry.

Os jornais adoravam explorar a rivalidade dos dois e como isso, em geral, gerava grandes produções, onde um parecia sempre querer ser melhor do que o outro.

_O vento beija meus cabelos_  
_As ondas lambem minhas pernas_  
_O sol abraça o meu corpo_  
_Meu coração canta feliz..._

Draco cruzou aquela onda e sorriu. O teste da manhã havia sido perfeito e ele tinha certeza que, dessa vez, havia conseguido o papel principal no lugar de Potter. Ele se sentia tão leve que decidiu parar para aproveitar um pouco o sol de Malibu.

O sol quente e a água gelada aumentaram ainda mais o seu ânimo. A sequência de ondas perfeitas que ele pegou ajudou um pouco também. Feliz, ele estava bem mais leve. Olhou o relógio e viu que precisava correr, ou chegaria atrasado na reunião com o agente.

Quando voltava pra areia, percebeu Harry Potter sentado não muito distante de onde suas coisas estavam. A oportunidade era boa demais para que ele pudesse desperdiçar.

- O que houve, Potter? Virou mocinha e não quer mais surfar? Ou a princesinha ficou com medo de se molhar na água fria?

- Só vim apreciar a vista, Malfoy – respondeu o outro, colocando os óculos escuros. – Porque você não volta a fazer o que estava fazendo e me deixa em paz?

O sorriso do loiro abriu. – Que pena, Potter, eu tenho que ir... Quem sabe em outra hora eu te ensine como pegar onda de verdade?

_Eu dou a volta, pulo o muro_  
_Mergulho no escuro_  
_Sarto de banda_  
_Na Califórnia é diferente, irmão_  
_É muito mais do que um sonho..._

Los Angeles era viva. As luzes, as festas, os turistas, o povo... era uma cidade que não parava, agitada. Bem diferente da pequena cidade na Inglaterra de onde ele viera.

Harry passava de carro por ali e respirava a animação. O dia correra muito bem até ali e ele se sentia animado. Há pouco havia passado em um mercado e comprara o necessário para seu macarrão especial. Aquela seria uma noite a dois e tudo tinha de estar perfeito. Já fazia muito tempo que ele não preparava uma surpresa em casa.

_A vida passa lentamente_  
_E a gente vai tão de repente_  
_Tão de repente que não sente_  
_Saudades do que já passou..._

Draco abriu a porta se perguntando se teria alguém em casa. As luzes da sala estavam apagadas e ele achou que estava sozinho até perceber o barulho na cozinha. Sorriu ao reconhecer o cheiro do seu molho favorito.

- Macarrão com molho? Parece que alguém aqui quer sexo de sobremesa!

O namorado gargalhou enquanto se virava para lhe dar um beijo. Draco bagunçou os cabelos e disse que ia tomar banho.

- Mas não demore, eu já estou quase terminando!

O loiro se trancou no banheiro, espalhando as roupas por ali antes de entrar na água quente. Ele pensou no homem na cozinha e o sorriso se desfez um pouco. Ele tinha o melhor namorado do mundo, mas eles nunca podiam fazer coisas normais de casal. Os dois eram famosos demais para isso, mas ainda estavam no início de suas carreiras e a admitir sua homossexualidade apenas atrapalharia tudo. Seus próprios agentes, familiares e amigos disseram-lhes isso.

Ele às vezes queria apenas poder gritar para todo mundo que ele era seu. _"MEU, MEU E MEU! SUAS BRUACAS NOJENTAS!"_, ele gostaria de gritar para todas as meninas que o cercavam na praia.

- Draco, o jantar está pronto!

Recuperando-se do devaneio, ele fechou o chuveiro e se enrolou na toalha. Não iria precisar de roupas daqui a pouco mesmo...

_Eu dou a volta, pulo o muro_  
_Mergulho no escuro_  
_Sarto de banda_  
_Na minha vida ninguém manda não_  
_Eu vou além desse sonho..._

Os dois estavam deitados na cama, quase sem fôlego. O sexo era sempre bom demais.

- Eu quero revelar a verdade para a imprensa.

Os olhos do outro se fixaram nos seus com tanta intensidade que por um momento ele tremeu. Mas manteve o contato visual.

- Porque isso, logo agora?

- Porque eu não quero ter que fingir que somos meros conhecidos ou rivais de profissão. Eu quero poder andar ao seu lado, dar as mãos e ir ao cinema com você. E quero fazer tudo isso sem um disfarce. Eu não quero me esconder mais. Eu não quero _te_ esconder mais – emoção tremulou pelo rosto do outro quando ele se aproximou para um beijo. – Eu te amo, Harry.

- Eu também te amo, Draco – o beijo foi doce, quase uma carícia. – Nós vamos resolver isso amanhã, eu prometo.


End file.
